Doragon Miko
by Jabberpocky
Summary: After traveling with Fluffy-sama and Jaken for a little over a year, Rin begins to be plagued with nightmares. A priesthood? A dragon? Theres a little more to Rin's origin than even she knows.
1. Default Chapter

The sky was dim, the forest quiet. Everything still slept in the pre- dawn, curled into their borrows, nests, and huts. The only sounds in this otherwise silent forest were bats calling to each other, the wind rustling the plant life, and the sound of a giant beast stomping through. Sesshoumaru sat atop this beast, otherwise known as Ah-Un. Jaken was behind him near the tail end, fighting the sleep that threatened to claim him. Rin, on the other hand, had easily succumbed to the sleep. She now reclined in front of Sesshoumaru, snuggled up between his chest and tail. How this child managed to sleep so comfortably sitting atop a Youkai beast and snuggled into the bosom of one of the most ruthless and powerful Youkai lords in the land, Sesshoumaru could never figure out. Sesshoumaru raised his eyes to the sky, trying to pinpoint the time. It would be dawn soon...and followed dawn was another day of blistering heat and humidity, eventless riding, and Jaken and Rin's pointless arguments. Oh, how he grew tired of those damn arguments...His gaze swept mechanically through the trees around them, searching for any sign of a threat. Of course, there was nothing. Everything was either sleeping or too afraid to face the lord of the land on which they lived. He smirked. He loved the smell of fear. Youkai fear, human fear...it was a satisfying stench. His gaze drifted down to the slumbering child. Why didn't he ever smell it on her? She was fragile, small, weak, and naive. She--he stopped his thoughts abruptly. He had just realized she was no longer sleeping soundly. No, just the opposite. Her brows were drawn together in--was that fear?-- she was whimpering softly, squirming, and tears were working their way out from under her eyelids. A nightmare. She could be fearless and brave when awake, but she couldn't control her dreams. He inhaled softly, locking the smell of her fear in his memory. Since he couldn't get it out of her, he damn well hoped whatever yume youkai was in her dreams would visit again soon. She shifted her position, turning to bury her face in his chest, her small hands searching for something to cling to like a life support. How was he this comforting to her? His ears perked up when she started mumbling.  
  
"..Akaa..."  
  
That was it.that was why she was afraid. She was dreaming about her mother. He momentarily tried to remember how her family died, but put that search away when she started mumbling again.  
  
"No, Otousan...no..Rin..doesn't wanna..Akaa...said..said..NOO!"  
  
She screamed the last word, making him jump back in surprise. But that wasn't the only result of her sudden yelp. Hundreds of birds were jarred from their slumbers, taking to the sky as a mass of flapping wings and screeching. Ah-Un reared up, frightened in their dumb minds that something was attacking. Jaken rolled off the back and hit the ground when the beast reared. This was fine, it happened plenty of times. But this time, Ah-Un stumbled backwards and sat on him. Sesshoumaru tugged on the reins harshly, barking fiercely at his stupid beast to get off Jaken and continue moving forward. After two or three minutes, Sesshoumaru was starting to lose his well kept cool. Whether it was the birds or Ah-Un's loud huffling and mooing, the whole forest was in a damn uproar. He yanked on the reins again, gagging the youkai into silence. That would stop at least one of the hideous noises going on there...  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked, looking down at the sleepy-eyed child in his lap. She rubbed one eye, yawned and pointing at Ah-Un.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama is hurting Ah 'an Un."  
  
He tugged on the reins again when Ah-Un started making noise. "They are stupid, Rin. They do not know what pain is."  
  
She frowned, obviously not liking that answer. She turned her gaze towards Ah-Un's heads. "But Rin can calm them down without those..." she pointed to the reins.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a brow. How could she calm them down?  
  
"Onegaiiii, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
No. Noooo...she was doing -that thing...she somehow put on this look of complete despair by puffing out her lower lip and making her eyes big and watery. Not this...he always lost to this... He sighed, dropping the reins. "Fine. But be quick."  
  
Her expression changed in an instant to a happy one. "Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
She leaned forward and started crawling towards the junction between their necks. "Ah-chan! Un-chan!"  
  
'She adds chan?' Sesshoumaru mentally slapped himself for going along with the girl's silly plan. Then all at once, the beast's noises stopped. Sesshoumaru looked up to where Rin was patting Ah-Un's necks.  
  
"Good Ah 'an Un! Rin'll give you apples later, kay?"  
  
Un snorted in approval. Rin turned to Sesshoumaru, wearing a cheesy grin; which showed off a recently lost tooth. "Ah 'an Un are good youkai now!"  
  
She started crawling back to her original spot when an annoying screech broke the rapidly quieting forest.  
  
"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"  
  
"Hai, Jaken-sama?"  
  
"Look! Look at ME! I'm bloody and dirty thanks to your silly screeching!!!!"  
  
"But Jaken-sama, Rin didn't screech!"  
  
"NANI!?!?!?! YOU JUST YELPED, THAT'S WHY THIS STUPID YOUKAI SAT ON ME!"  
  
Rin started having a giggle fit at the fact Jaken was sat on while Jaken continued to yell at her. Sesshoumaru looked up at the rising sun. This was going to be a long day. 


	2. Over the Mountains and Through the Snow

Rin yawned as she watched the countryside gloat by in the summer haze. She was so bored...bored!! They hadn't stopped the whole day for anything. That meant...Ah an' Un had been walking for three days straight! She felt sorry for Ah an' Un...they had to be tired!  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, can Ah 'an Un rest tonight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Onegaaai?"  
  
"No, Rin."  
  
"Stop vexing Sesshoumaru-sama, whelp!"  
  
Rin stuck her tongue out at Jaken and resumed her gazing off into space. She assumed they were off in the wilderness somewhere, 'cause she had only seen one tiny village the whole day. The land around them could justify this...at the start of the day, the ground had been grassy, rolling plains as far as the eye could see. But now...it was rocky, uneven, and she had this feeling they were goin' up. She shifted her position to lean against Sesshoumaru's back.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
". . . ."  
  
"Where is Sesshoumaru-sama goin'?"  
  
"Over the mountains."  
  
Rin stood up and turned around to look over Sesshoumaru's bare shoulder. She was right 'bout the "goin' up" thing...there were mountains in the distance. Then she noticed something that dumbfounded her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" He turned his head slightly, wondering where this sudden stream of questions was coming from when she had been so blissfully quiet for the last two hours.  
  
"What's that white stuff?" He followed her gaze up to the snowcaps of the mountains.  
  
"Snow..."  
  
"What's," she enunciated carefully, "soo-no?"  
  
He looked back at her, genuine curiosity shining in her eyes.  
  
"You've never seen snow?  
  
'Wow...for Sesshoumaru-sama to ask questions, this snow stuff must be important.'  
  
"No, Rin doesn't think so...what's it feel like? Can Rin eat it?" This question was well placed when her stomach growled instantly afterwards.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled slightly at the child's inquisitive nature.  
  
"Snow is...soft...light...cold.I suppose it could be edible--"  
  
"Cold?? But Sesshoumaru-sama, it's so hot!!" She made a demonstration of this by wiping a build up of sweat off her forehead.  
  
'Damn...' Sesshoumaru cursed mentally. He had commanded Jaken not to give the child her usual lessons today in hopes of less arguments occurring, but it now seemed he would be teaching her now. He wasn't a teacher, damn it! He sighed and resigned to his fate.  
  
"The higher in elevation you are, the farther from sea level you are, thus the colder it is. Down at ground level, where we are, is warm because it's closer to sea level. You see--" He blinked. Rin was asleep. Standing up.with only his shoulder for balance. He reached around and grabbed the collar of her kimono, pulling her around to sit in his lap before she tumbled off of Ah-Un.  
  
"Perhaps the sea level and elevation subjects are above her head..." He muttered to himself as Ah-Un mounted onto a steeper slope up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sesshoumaru-samaaaaaa! Jaken-samaaaaaaa!" Rin shouted as she walked through the haze. She hated this place...she had been here before, in this hazy purple dreamscape. She had been here yesterday, and the night before that, and...she had lost count. She huffed and plopped down.  
  
"Why can't Rin have normal dreams anymore?"  
  
"Because you're not a normal child."  
  
Rin didn't so much as flinch from this sudden response. It came every night. "Rin is too normal! Just a little human girl! Jaken-sama says so."  
  
"Well this 'Jaken' you speak of is wrong."  
  
Rin stuck her tongue out in the voice's direction. "Go away, Kamui!"  
  
"Rin.."  
  
"NO! Rin says no!" she stood up and stomped impatiently, the perfect image of a child her age.  
  
"You do not have a choice in this matter anymore, Rin!"  
  
"It's Rin's body, and Rin's mind, and Rin's LIFE!" She stomped again on each of these for emphasis, as if shouting them didn't do enough. She covered her ears at the last to block out response. She had learned before, though, that this wasn't a successful gesture.  
  
"Do you want to die, Rin??"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Rin..."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Damn it Rin! Stop being a brat!"  
  
"Kamui! Leave her be! Insulting and threatening her shall not change the child's resolve!"  
  
Rin opened one eye to see her mother standing next to her. Tall and staid, she was as beautiful as a goddess to Rin. Kamui spat, glaring at the newcomer. "You cannot continue to be an impediment in his plans, Hinoto."  
  
"And damn if I do not try my hardest to be."  
  
Rin smiled softly. Her akaasan always took up for her against otousan. She never had liked otousan...he wasn't her real otousan, after all. He was well built for a priest, wiry ebony hair pulled back into a lengthy ponytail. Rin didn't find him the least bit handsome. He shook his head and pointed at Rin. "Do you want her to die, Hinoto?"  
  
"If she stays away, she will not."  
  
"His lordship says her heart will give out soon. Do you think she can live without blood running through her veins?"  
  
"Kamui..."  
  
"If she is to live, she has no choice, Hinoto."  
  
Rin couldn't take this anymore. "Stop talking about Rin like she's not here!! Rin is not goin' anywhere; she's staying with Sesshoumaru-sama 'an Jaken-sama 'an Ah-chan 'an Un-chan! Why are you here anyway?! You're DEAD! Get out OF RIN'S HEAD!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rin jerked violently against Sesshoumaru, sucking in air as if she just broke the water's surface.  
  
"OUT! Get OUT! Go 'WAY!"  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her jerk and cry before shaking her shoulder roughly. She shrank away at his touch, jerking turning into frightened trembling  
  
"Rin?"  
  
The trembling stopped as she opened her eyes in realization. "Sess...Sesshoumaru-sama?" He nodded slightly as she continued to stare up at him in wonder. Then the dam broke. She lunged herself at the bewildered youkai, clinging to his kimono and bawling her heart out.  
  
"He wouldn't go away, Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin told him to but he said Rin was gunna die if she didn't go too! 'Rin doesn't wanna go' I told otousan, 'Rin wants to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama 'an Jaken-sama!' but he wouldn't listen! Then akaasan came, and told otousan that Rin didn't hafta go! And otousan still wouldn't listen! He started babbling about how akaasan was an im...im-peg-dent in his lord's plans, and akaasan said damn if she doesn't try her hardest to be! And then otousan said I was gunna die, Sesshoumaru-sama! He said Rin had a bad heart! Does Rin have a bad heart, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked. And he blinked again. 'What in the seven hells is she going on about?! Parents? Bad heart? Wait...Did Rin just say damn?!'  
  
"Rin--"  
  
"Does Rin have a bad heart?! Is Rin dying???"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and listened for a moment. "Your heart is fine--"  
  
"Rin is okay??"  
  
She seemed the perfect image of sorrow. Her knuckles were white and knotted in his kimono; her whole form trembling, and tears rolling down her face. But the most noticeable thing of all to the youkai lord was that even after waking, the scent of fear still lay heavy on her. The little whelp was terrified. Sesshoumaru was having an internal struggle with how to deal with the child's current state. She needed to be comforted, obviously, but...that was going against his nature...and curiosity was eating at his brain more than he liked. And that came far above affection.  
  
"Rin, one thing at a time, and slowly. And don't swear again."  
  
Rin nodded and wiped her sleeve across her face.  
  
"Now...who said you would die?"  
  
"Kamui," she sniffled, still trying to stop crying, "my otousan."  
  
"But he's dead..."  
  
"Hai...Kamui's mean like that. He's dead, but he still pesters Rin.in her dreams."  
  
In her dreams? Sesshoumaru was not aware the dead could speak through dreams. "You need to show more respect for the dead."  
  
Rin shrugged. "Kamui doesn't deserve respect. He's not Rin's real otousan." She flashed an evil grin, "which Rin is very happy about."  
  
"So who is your father?"  
  
"Dunno...Akaasan never told Rin."  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a brow. Why wouldn't she tell Rin? Unless...she didn't know herself..."Rin?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Was your mother a harlot?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't think he'd ever seen Rin look so pissed off. Any signs of sadness from a moment before were gone. A few moments passed before she finally answered.  
  
"Never EVER call akaasan that! She was a miko, a very good miko! Akaasan was not bad! Rin bets she was the bestest miko Long Huang-di EVER had!"  
  
"Long Huang-di?"  
  
"Oh...Long Huang-di is the dragon akaasan and otousan served. Akaasan was his miko, otousan was his bouzu..." Rin looked down, hiding her eyes from view. "That's why otousan's been coming into my dreams. Every five years a human sacrifice is needed to keep the dragon at peace. Only the priesthood may offer this, AND the sacrifice must only be of the priesthood blood. There used to be two families that made up the priesthood...but...because of the sacrifices 'an war...Rin is the only one left. Otousan wants Rin to go 'an be the miko, but akaasan wants Rin to stay away because Rin is also the only eg...egg-leh-ble sacrifice."  
  
Sesshoumaru remained silent, trying to digest this newfound knowledge. A dragon? In Japan? That didn't sound right. And if he was here, why hadn't he ever heard of this dragon? Oh well. It didn't seem to pose much of a threat. In his true form, he was much larger and much more powerful than a dragon. Going through his thoughts, he came to the conclusion that this whole dragon ordeal was why Rin was being plagued with nightmares. Fine. He'd kill this pompous dragon and bring everything back to normal.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?""  
  
Sesshoumaru was jarred from his thoughts by the seven year old's quiet inquisition. He turned his attention back to her.  
  
"Rin is cold."  
  
"And?"  
  
Rin looked away, seemingly reluctant to ask what he knew was coming. It always did when she was cold.  
  
"Can...can Rin...use Sesshoumaru-sama's tail?"  
  
There it was. Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled enough over his shoulder to serve as a somewhat blanket for the child. It had gotten considerably colder since she had slept. She fell silent after that, apparently ending the conversation and the whole dragon ordeal.  
  
'Just as well...it'll be over soon...once I find this Long Huang-di.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Aw..Fluffy's tail doubles as a blanky! How sweet. -Ahem- anyway. On a side note, 'Long' in Long Huang-diis pronounced with a long 'o', like 'alone'. Long Huang-di. According to JennJenn(My Chinese expert) it means 'dragon emperor', or something similar to that. And since it seems all authors are plagued with these, here it is! Rin: -Recites- Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama, and Rin-chan all belong to Takahashi-sama. Otousan, Akaasan, and Long Huang-di(Dun dun dun!) all belong to Okibi-chan. Okibi: ^^ Good girl! -Gives Rin a dolly- Rin: YAY! -Runs off to play with it- 


	3. Decisions, Decisions

Hidy! New chapter! YAY! ^^ I hope you enjoy, and remember to review!! Review=Higher self asteem=possibility of more chappies _______________  
  
Rin shrieked happily as she dodged yet another snowball from Jaken. This snow stuff was fun! You could pack it real right and pop Jaken-sama upside the head! And Jaken-sama had bad aim. She giggled again as her ball sent Jaken sailing into a snowdrift. For some reason unknownst to Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama had just...stopped. In the middle of the snow. She guessed it was just to wind some of her extra energy off. But for some reason she couldn't feel her legs and feet... Rin doged another of Jaken's wild snowballs while trudging over to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!! Can we get back on Ah-Un now?"  
  
Jaken made a disgusted sound from behind her. "Pyah! Silly child. The pack beast is not a cold weather animal. We walk." Jaken looked supremely proud of himself when Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.  
  
"The animal will go back down and take the long way around the mountains. We shall meet it on the other side."  
  
Rin bit down on her speedily chapping lips. 'Walk? Across the mountains?' She stomped her feet, trying to get some feeling into them. 'Why can't Rin feel them anyway? Oh well.' She straightened her yukata and saluted her lord.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru growled impatiently. This was thie ninth time Rin had tripped and fallen flat on her face in the snow. He had picked her up enough times... He cocked his head back in her general direction in a silent command to Jaken without pausing in his stride. Jaken instantly waddled back to the shivering child, trying to drag her to her feet.  
  
"C'mon, whelp! Sesshoumaru-sama's on a SCHEDULE! He shows mercy enough by letting you tag along at his heels, you show gross disrespect by deliberately slowing him down! Now get up whelp! WHELP! Whelp?" Blink." "Rin?"  
  
Jaken poked her unconscious face gingerly, noting the change in hue leaning towards the cooler end of the spectrum. "Er...Sesshoumaru-sama...I think she's...dead?"  
  
Sesshoumaru wheeled around on his heels, walking back briskly to the lithe form who was being covered with a dusting of the falling snow. He knelt down and pressed two of his fingers against her neck gently.  
  
"No. Unconscious...but not dead."  
  
"My lord, why would she just conk out? It's not that cold--"  
  
"It is to a human." Jaken fell silent as his master scooped up the link child, tucking her against his chest.  
  
"Keep walking, Jaken. She'll come-to later."  
  
"Hai, m'lord."  
  
~*~  
  
Rin sighed contently. This was the first time she was happy about coming here. It was warm! But her happiness was short lived when Kamui knelt down in front of her. She'd have to figure out how he could appear out of thin air like that.  
  
"You look happy, little one."  
  
Rin shrugged. "It's warm here."  
  
"Warm? Isn't it summer, child?"  
  
"Hai..." Rin sat up straight, trying to look smart. "It's summer at...water level?" She paused, knowing that didn't sound right, "But mountains are cold. 'cause it's high." She beamed proudly. Sesshoumaru- sama would be happy she remembered. Kamui raised a brow. "Mountains? What are you doing climbing mountains?"  
  
"'Cause Sesshoumaru-sama said so."  
  
Kamui sighed exasperately, "My child, if you're gunna be someone's servant, at least have dignity enough to be Long Huang-di's servant."  
  
Rin stood up so that she was face to face with the kneeling houshi. "No!! Rin's not a servant."  
  
"Then why do you refer to this Sesshoumaru as Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"'Cause he is! Sesshoumaru-sama is the lord of the Western Lands."  
  
Kamui was reeeally thrown for a loop by this development in Rin's life. "The 'Western lands'? Child, one cannot own that much land. If you did, you'd have to be extremely rich. Or the emperor."  
  
"Nope! Sesshoumaru-sama's really strong. But he's rich too, Rin thinks." She twirled around to show off her yukata. "He bought this for Rin!"  
  
"He would have to be a youkai to have that much strength--"  
  
"Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama's an inu youkai!" Rin thought Kamui's eyes were going to pop out of his head. Hinoto chose this time to appear.  
  
"Akaasan!!" Rin jumped up to hug Hinoto, leaving Kamui in his state of shock. Hinoto stroked her long fingers over Rin's hair lovingly. "Hello, my child." Rin frowned. 'Akaasan looks sad...more than usual, anyway.' she sighed, 'Akaasan is always sad...' "Akaasan, what's wrong?" Hinoto looked away, unable to keep her gaze resting on her daughter.  
  
"Rin...I..." She swallowed and turned back to face Rin, cold determination blazing in her eyes. "I cannot hold ye back from my anymore..."  
  
Rin felt a stone drop in her stomach.  
  
"Ye...ye need to go to Long Huang-di-sama now...I...I know that...I told ye to stay away...and really, I still want ye to. But we've been talking, your father and I...and I know that ye have a higher chance of living your life out if..if ye go rather than stay..."  
  
Rin couldn't help it. Large tears were filling her eyes and rolling down her pink cheeks. 'Akaasan is siding with Kamui-san!!'  
  
Rin pushed away from her mother, stepping back far enough to glare at them both. "Why?! Why does Rin have to go?! That stupid dragon can take care of himself!! Rin is staying with Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Kamui was the first to speak. "Rin, you have--"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You'll die if you don't, child!"  
  
"Die die die! That's all otousan ever says! HOW will Rin die?! Huh?! Sesshoumaru-sama said Rin's heart was just fine! So it won't kill Rin!"  
  
Hinoto nodded solemnly. "That's right. it is fine. Give it another year, love. Then ye'll feel it...ye'll feel tired all the time. Weak. Your chest will constantly ache, even though it's just little pangs at first. Then simply breathing will become difficult. Eventually ye'll become so weak that it takes your best effort to feed yourself...All your strength will go into that next breath. Then your heart shall simply...stop."  
  
Rin stood as still as a stone, completely mortified. "H...how....does Akaasan know this...?"  
  
"It happened to my oneesan..." Hinoto knelt down and cupped her child's face in her hand. "I do not wish ye to experience that pain, Rin. My oneesan suffered with it for seven years, each day harder than the last. More than once she begged me, her own sister, to run a knife through her, to just get it over with." She shook her head, attempting to keep her tears at bay. "Go to him, little one. If he wishes ye to be his miko rather than his sacrifice, he'll purify your heart."  
  
Rin rubbed her sleeve across her wet eyes. "But...Rin doesn't know where he is...'an Rin can't leave Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
"Your heart will guide ye to him, little one..." Hinoto pulled Rin into a tight hug. "As for your master...ye'll have to decide that on your own..." She released Rin from her arms and stood. "Go now."  
  
"Hai, Akaasan..."  
  
~*~  
  
Rin awaoke to two things. One, she was pleasantly warm. And two...she was being smothered by a great deal of fur.  
  
"KYAAAAA!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru nearly tripped when the bundle he was carrying started kicking and screaming fitfully.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-saMAAAAA! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked lightly in amusement as Rin struggled to shove the pelt off her face, only entangling herself further. He let this go on for another minute or so before smoothly pulling it off her bewildered face. She squinted in the bright light, but also curled towards his warmth when a blast of freezing air hit her face.  
  
"Kyaa...it's colddd..." She blinked. "Sesshoumaru-sama, why are you carrying Rin?"  
  
"Because you fell unconscious."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched slightly. 'Kami-sama, don't let her start in on the why's...' "Because your human blood cannot handle the cold."  
  
"Oh...ne, Sesshoumaru-sama, how come Rin couldn't feel her feet?"  
  
"You had a mild case of frostbite..." He turned his eyes to his unknown destination, HATING to admit fault. "I was foolish in thinking you could hike through several feet of snow in a summer yukata and barefoot."  
  
Rin smiled to herself. "Apologies" from Sesshoumaru-sama were rare. And she was practically relishing in the even more rare shown worry and affection.  
  
"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
He nodded slightly as Jaken came jogging up.  
  
"M'lord! Theres a pack of kitsune youkai about three miles downwind. i'm not quite sure of their numbers, nor of their strength. Should we take an alternate route, m'lord? not that you aren't strong enough t defeat them, my lord, but um, but! Um..."  
  
"We will continue on, Jaken."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Rin supressed a fit of giggles when Jaken bowed his face into the snow, coming back up with a mouthfull of the stuff. He took off ahead of them, tripping every so often. Rin snuggled closer, content with listening to Sesshoumaru's heartbeat. But after a few minutes of random thoughts flying through her mind, the sound reminded her of her most recent dream.  
"...ye'll feel tired all the time. Weak. Your chest will constantly ache, even though it's just little pangs at first. Then simply breathing will become difficult."  
  
"All your strength will go into that next breath. Then your heart shall simply...stop."  
'If Rin stays, she dies. If Rin goes, she might die...' She sniffed, realizing she was crying. 'Rin can't leave Sesshoumaru-sama...'  
  
She sat up and gave the surprised lord a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug around the neck. "Can Rin stay with Sesshoumaru-sama forever?"  
  
Sesshoumaru was caught so off guard by her sudden burst of affection that he didn't know how the hell to answer the queston. So he didn't. Rin buried her face in his neck, embarrassed now for asking such a silly question.  
  
"Gomen nasai..."  
  
She felt him pause in his stride. "...You may stay. If you wish."  
  
She smiled and gave his neck another squeeze before snuggling back down into her original position. She closed her eyes lazily, his steady heartbeat being a comforting, relaxing sound.  
  
'Either way, Rin dies. Rin can die slowly 'an stay with Sesshoumaru- sama...or Rin can go get eaten by a stupid dragon.' Her last thoughts before dozing off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, 'Sorry, Akaasan. Rin's gunna stay." 


	4. A Secret Hidden Within the Heart is Dead...

There are many things Japanese humans and youkai don't know about dragons. The typical dragon, to them, is the Iumi doragon,/I or the Japanese sea dragon. They can't fly, breath fire; they have mismatched scales, and are generally weak and ugly creatures. br Few on this archipelago of Japan have seen a Chinese dragon. And none have seen a European dragon. Their judgement of my children is poor. Until one lays eyes upon the sleek, ruby coloured, scaly hide of a Chinese dragon; or the greedy, emerald eyes of an Angleland spiketail; one cannot truly say dragons are foul creatures.br Nor can one say they are all weak. One of my Japanese daughters was killed just recently by a youkai. A youkai! But it has come to be expected from my Japanese children. I came here centuries ago to try and help their strength, but my presence and teachings have helped little. Their Western brothers still out power them several times over.br Chinese dragons have developed over centuries the art of breathing fire, thus causing fear and obedience to dominate their people. I am quite proud of them for that accomplishment.br My European children tend to be greedy, lazy sons of bitches, but their broad chests encrusted with jewels prove they are also quite the contenders. Most have even learned the fire technique from their Oriental brethren.br So here I am. In my children's weakest land. About three centuries ago I decided to make the most of my stay by taking on servants to amuse me. I roamed about and chose two powerful, yet obscure families. Powerful, you say? Both families were made up of mikos and bouzus. A dragon has yet to develop the abilities of a priest. So, yes, I deem them powerful.br They have served me well, but due to a lack of submissiveness in this last century, I've had to regulate them more carefully and harshly. One's servants should not be rebellious. So I set up the commandment of one child sacrifice every five years. I did not think this especially harsh. br But humans do not reproduce as rapidly as dragons. I forgot this. Due to my foolish commandment and silly spats between humans, my priesthood was severely diminished. How severely? From a nearly two-hundred member priesthood to a four member family. Yes, only four. Kamui, Hinoto, Yasuhiro, and Rin. How was I to enforce my commandment with such a small family? br I did not need to ponder long before Kami punished me further. My priesthood was cut from four...to one. By bloodthirsty bandits (I made sure they didn't live to see the sunrise). The only survivor was the youngest...Rin.br Rin is an interesting child. She cannot use her miko powers. The families referred to her simply as a 'dud'. But I know her secret...as well as Kamui and Hinoto once did. Now I hear that Rin is the servant of a youkai lord. A damn youkai!! He does not deserve such a servant. He does not know her power, her potential, her blood, her...secret. He does not know why in this last year, that her heart is beating twice as fast, why she is always tired and cannot keep pace as she used to. Only I know the reason. And the cure. I, Long Huang-di. Emperor of dragons.  
  
~*~  
  
Rin yawned loudly, shutting her chocolate eyes against the blazing sunlight filtering through the canopy above her. Sesshoumaru-sama had decided to 'take a break'. She knew, though, that the rest was only for her. She had no idea that her heart would start going bad so quickly! Of course, she didn't tell Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama. She wasn't quite sure what Sesshoumaru-sama would say, or how he'd react, but she knew Bexactly/B what Jaken-sama would say.  
  
"Look Sesshoumaru-sama, the child's weak! No good! A pathetic human weakling. Perhaps I should cut her life short to end the whelp's misery?"  
  
Rin smirked to herself. That would be Bexactly/B what Jaken-sama would say. But they were suspicious.She opened her eyes, watching a songbird above her flutter through the branches. They had been suspicious since it began.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
IRin bolted upright while clutching her heart. It hurt.it felt.she couldn't breath.she let out a piercing, pained scream. The pain lasted several minutes, leaving her tense, exhausted, yet unable to sleep./I  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
That was a half-happy, half-sad memory. Sad, because, she knew she was beginning to die. Happy, because, well, watching her slumbering companions' reactions to her scream could make a stone laugh. You have not seen funny until you see the great lord of the Western lands go from a deep sleep (and she daresay that he might have even been drooling) to standing in a fighting stance with Tenseiga drawn in .02 seconds flat. Jaken's reaction was slower, albeit just as funny. His reaction to her scream.was to also scream.without waking up. Just scream and thrash about until Sesshoumaru finally conked him over the head with the still drawn Tenseiga. Rin wondered how long it took Sesshoumaru to realize he was holding the wrong sword.  
  
Rin's memories were interrupted when Sesshoumaru-sama's form blocked out her sunlight.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You've been giggling for the last two minutes."  
  
Rin blushed with embarrassment. She hadn't meant to giggle out loud!! "Ne.uh.Rin was just remembering."  
  
He sat down against the tree at her head, giving her back her warm sunshine. "What memory amuses you so?"  
  
Rin didn't bother lying. She inhaled deeply and retold the memory to him. Of course, he did not find it nearly as amusing due to the fact he was the comedic part of it. The rested in silence for a few minutes, each in their own thoughts. Rin was about to dose off when Sesshoumaru brought her out of her sleepy reverie.  
  
"It was your heart, wasn't it."  
  
It wasn't a question. Rin stifled a yawn, "Hai."  
  
She thought the conversation had ended this time. Wrong again.  
  
"Just as your father told you."  
  
Rin bolted upright and gaped at him. "Sesshoumaru-sama remembers?"  
  
He turned his head away, finding a berry bush quite interesting. "Of course. Youkai do not forget."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her tone of voice. "You do not wish for me to remember, Rin?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, picking at the grass absently. "I.just didn't expect you to, is all. Just Rin's bad dream. That's all."  
  
Sesshoumaru almost smiled to himself. She had been lapsing in and out of third person for the last three months. He would be so damn happy when she stopped using it all together. Weird human mannerisms."A dream that terrified you. You took it quite seriously."  
  
Rin lifted her head, flashing him a fake smile, " I was young then. 'course it scared Rin."  
  
"It was only a year ago, Rin."  
  
Rin giggled nervously, but the awkward conversation finally came to an end when Jaken burst into the clearing with wolves chasing his green ass.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!! SESSHOUMARU-SAMAAAA!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled to his feet with natural grace, poised to slaughter the whole pack once Jaken was past them. Rin tried to mimic Sesshoumaru-sama's fluid motion, but only managed to lose her balance halfway through and fall on her rump.  
  
"Ow." Looking up, Rin watched as Jaken neared.I 'twenty feet away.fifteen feet away.twelve.ten.'/I  
  
Her heart just chose the wrong moments to act up.  
  
"KYAAAA!!!!" Rin doubled over forward, clutching her chest.  
  
"Rin?!" Sesshoumaru whipped around to face her, thinking they had been ambushed from another direction. But, no wolves.just her heart again. He turned to face the wolves again, realizing his mistake.  
  
There was a wolf three inches from his face.  
  
The wolf tackled him before he had a chance to react. But he did not delay for long. Within the next five seconds, his attacker and three- fourths of the pack lay in pieces from his whip. The rest had wisely fled. Sesshoumaru touched his face gently with his fingers; growling lowly when he pulled his hand back. Blood. HIS blood. He did not like getting his damn face attacked. He turned to his lowers, scoping out their injuries. Jaken appeared unharmed, besides being scared shitless and having his hat slashed. But Rin wasn't behind him as she should have been. Sesshoumaru knelt quickly, pulling the whimpering child beside him into his lap. Her breathing was quick and ragged, her eyes unfocused, and both hands still clutching her heart. She had not seemed to notice that her back had been raked with claws. Nor the decapitated wolf head that still had it's fangs sunk into her left shoulder. She was a bloody mess. Yet she remained quiet and oblivious. She seemed to be somewhere else, focusing only on her aching heart. The child did not notice the pain she had to obviously be feeling from Sesshoumaru ripping and tugging the kimono off her shoulders to clean her gashes. Nor that he was using his empty kimono sleeve as her bandages. She was completely out of it.  
  
She finally snapped out of her daze just as he finished tying her bandages.  
  
".Huh.?" She sat up straight, finding out this motion was extremely painful. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow Ow OW OW OW! Kyaaa! Sesshoumaru-sama, it HURTS!"  
  
"It wouldn't have happened if you didn't scream."  
  
"But my heart hurt!"  
  
"Enough that you faze out and pay no attention to wolves trying to devour your body?"  
  
'Wolves?' Rin slapped herself mentally.I 'Duh. Why other reason would I be in pain still?' /IRin gazed down over her bandages. The ones on her shoulder were completely saturated red; a sickening sight if you didn't travel with youkai. Her whole torso was wrapped in bandages, though the pain was only in her back. She pouted when she noticed that the pretty kimono Sesshoumaru-sama gave her was bloody and ripped beyond mending.  
  
"Gomen nasai."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the bloody orphan in his lap. "For what?"  
  
"For ruining the kimono Sesshoumaru-sama gave Rin."  
  
Sesshoumaru half snorted. "That is the reason of your apology?"  
  
"What else should I be sorry for?"  
  
"Distracting me during a fight."  
  
I'Distract him? How.? When I screamed!!'/I She turned her head upwards to apologize again, but stopped short when she lay eyes on her youkai. There were three red, diagonal gashes traveling across his face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, you-"  
  
"Because. You. Screamed."  
  
The youkai lord pushed Rin off his lap and stood. "We leave now." He stalked over to the pack beast and mounted the saddle. Rin sat stunned for a moment. What was she suppose to do? Rin stood slowly and cautiously, trudging over to Ah-Un.  
  
I'Sesshoumaru-sama is angry with me.he has never been angry with Rin! Rin didn't mean to scream.it was just a reflex! He must know that.so why is he mad? It was an accident.and it was all Jaken-sama's fault anyway for bringing the stupid wolves! Why isn't Sesshoumaru-sama upset with Jaken- sama too?'/I  
  
She cried quietly as she climbed up on Ah-Un. That was an activity her body did not agree with right now. I 'I have to tell Sesshoumaru-sama I'm sorry.I'll do something really nice for him! I could.Rin could get Sesshoumaru-sama the best present ever! Yeah! Everyone likes presents!'/I She smiled a little bit. I 'Then Sesshoumaru-sama can't be mad at Rin anymore.'/I  
  
~*~  
  
Yay, chappy's done! ^_^ I'm sorry if it didn't move the plot along that well, but I was really wanting to put somebody in pain. O_o And Rin just seemed to be right there. ^_^() Poor child. Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review ^.^ It makes me feel all nice and bubbly inside. Oh, if you're wondering why only Rin's back and shoulder were hurt..when her heart started hurting, she leaned forward, so her face and chest were towards the ground. Her back was a prime target. Ciao! ~Kibi 


	5. Flashbacks Bouncing All Over the Place!

It had been a fortnight since the nasty wolf incident, and Rin was still dumbfounded. What do you get a Youkai who has everything? She first considered picking him some pretty flowers, but she did that anyway. And she was pretty sure Youkai didn't like dollies...the male ones anyway. She had considered sewing him something, but she found this difficult since she had never learned to sew. In those short two weeks, she had realized she had no talents. It was rather depressing.  
  
"Pay attention, brat!"  
  
"....huh?" Rin blinked, being jarred out of her reverie.  
  
"Give me a damn answer!"  
  
"an...swer?"  
  
"Hou! Why do I even bother?!"  
  
"Gomen, Jaken-sama-"  
  
"Bah! Silence!" Jaken huffed and stomped off somewhere to gripe to some poor unsuspecting bug or lizard.  
  
'Great.' she thought. 'I'm in a pickle....Traveling with two Youkai who are angry with me. Not very smart, Rin.' Rin rolled to her feet from her roost on the grass and strolled over to the snoozing Ah-Un. She plucked a shiny red apple out of a saddlebag and rolled it between her hands thoughtfully.  
  
"Well...Ah-Un doesn't hate Rin. So only two of Rin's three Youkai are angry with her."  
  
Un lifted his head groggily, smelling a tasty treat. "Arrr?"  
  
Rin smiled at him and tossed the apple, which he caught deftly. "But....is Ah-Un really a Youkai?"  
  
That question had never graced her thoughts before. It was true; Ah-Un reminded her more of a....dragon. But why? She patted Un's cheek, who grunted in thanks before laying back down. Plopping down in front of the beast, she looked him over carefully. Ah-Un -had- to be a Youkai, right? That's all Sesshoumaru-sama associated with....  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Akaasan, it's scary here!"  
  
"Shush, child. Just stay with me."  
  
The four-year-old Rin consented, not planning to stray in this dark, icky cave.  
They kept their quick pace for another five minutes before the narrow path opened out into a grand cavern. Scarlet velvet draped from the high walls, and blazing brass torches were mounted every ten feet. The floor appeared glasslike, but upon further inspection, the child noticed it was very highly polished stone. Still pretty though.  
Chinese pillows were scattered abroad, alone with various precious stones and gold. But out of all of these things, the most beautiful thing was the slumbering creature in the center of the room.  
Sleek scarlet scales adorned its smooth hide, right up to the tip of its long muzzle. It's lengthy tail was curled around it's short, muscular hindquarters, while it's long, slender neck was curled about it's front legs. A beautiful creature indeed.  
  
"Master."  
  
Rin gasped at the sudden sound of her mother's voice; it had cut through the silence in the cavern like a katana. She turned her confused brown eyes to the beast when it began to make a noise. The sound was cat-like, a purring in the back of it's throat. It opened one blood-coloured eye to analyze the two females before it. It did this in silence for a few moments before raising it's head and speaking in a deep, masculine voice. "What is it, Hinoto, that you disturb my slumber?"  
  
Hinoto bowed deeply, her raven locks gracing the floor. "My apologies, m'lord." she stood and waved a hand in Rin's direction. "This is my daughter. She is to be the next miko, or sacrifice, whichever you see fit."  
  
He nodded slightly and turned his gaze to Rin. Rin gulped.  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The creature growled low in the back of his throat, narrowing his eyes dangerously. This took away the remnants of the child's teetering courage. She broke out into loud, hiccuping sobs.  
  
"RIN!"  
  
Her mother's reprimanding voice didn't help her at all, if anything, she wailed louder.  
  
"B-but akaasan! Rin is scared! He's growling at Rin!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Huh?" Rin blinked through her tears, confused at the beast's words.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For...thank you for what?"  
  
"I asked you your name, child. You just gave it to me. Thank you." He grinned broadly, showing off his rows of sharp, ivory teeth. But this fearful sight seemed to be like happy times compared to the growling for the child. She smiled and wiped her eyes off on her sleeve, then bowed quickly, her bouncy locks flopping over her head. "You're welcome, creature- sama!"  
  
Both of her elders looked at her oddly when she resumed to standing.  
  
"What?"  
  
Hinoto rubbed her left temple, her eyes closed in worked patience. "Rin, Long Huang-di-sama is a dragon."  
  
"THE dragon, Hinoto."  
  
"My deepest apologies, m'lord."  
  
Rin looked thoughtful for a moment, then repeated the funny word.  
  
"Dragon?"  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
The child soundlessly mouthed the word a few times, then pointed a chubby finger at Long Huang-di.  
  
"Dragon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She broke into a wide grin, bouncing on the spot. "Dragon! Dragon dragon! Not Creature-sama, Dragon-sama! Dragon dragon dragon!"  
  
Hinoto covered her face in her hands, half-embarrassed for Rin's behavior, and half afraid her master was going to gobble the child up then and there for her insolence. Instead, he just lowered his head back to the ground and nudged the hyper child with the end of his muzzle.  
  
"Iyaaaaaa! That tickles."  
  
"It does, does it?" He nudged her upwards, like one who tosses a small child into the air playfully. Just...with a muzzle instead of arms. She giggled happily, liking the little game. He finally caught the back of her kimono with his teeth, lowering her gently to the ground. "How many summers are you, child?"  
  
"Rin is four!" she held up four fingers for extra emphasis.  
  
"Ah...I see. I look forward to seeing how you turn out."  
  
"So she is to be a miko, m'lord?" Hinoto asked quietly as the scarlet beast curled back up into his original position.  
  
"Of course. There are uglier children I can eat."  
  
She smiled softly. "Of course, m'lord."  
  
"You are excused."  
  
"Hai." Hinoto took hold of Rin's arm and pulled her back down the path, with Rin's only resistance was her turned and waving wildly at her new friend. "Ja neeeeeeeee, Dragon-sama!"  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
Rin tilted her head to one side, scrutinizing the creature before her. Ah-Un had a long neck and tail, but the legs were wrong. Maybe he -was- a Youkai afterall. Was she -wanting- Ah-Un to be a dragon? Was-  
  
"Rin."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin turned her head around in his direction.  
  
"You're ba-" Flump. Blink. Rin pulled the cloth off of her head and held it out at arms length for inspection. It had sleeves....  
  
"Iyaaaaa! Sesshoumaru-sama! Arigatou!!" Rin hugged the new garment to her body, giggling happily. The kimono was a deep blue, with, ironically enough at her standpoint, a scarlet dragon design weaving his way from the skirt hem to his head on the shoulder.  
Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, strolling towards Ah-Un.  
  
"That wasn't the intent of my visit, however, she said you were due a new one." He barked at Ah-Un to rouse, "If the Weaver wasn't so anal about the appearance of her garments, you would not be holding that in your hands right now."  
  
"....oh...."  
  
"Well? Go change. You're wasting time."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Rin trudged into the woods, gazing at the garment with watered down enthusiasm.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama is still angry with Rin....damn it." Rin paused abruptly in her stride, covering her mouth as if she had just uttered the worst word in the world. She took a small, dainty step forehead; surely Sesshoumaru- sama wouldn't have-  
  
"Rin."  
  
She cringed visibly, feeling the ominous presence behind her.  
  
"Um...hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
She looked up into the perturbed face of her master.  
  
"What did I tell you about swearing?"  
  
"Umm...that Rin's not supposed to, and that it's a bad habit to start?"  
  
"So why did you do it?"  
  
"Gomen Sesshoumaru-sama, it slipped, I promise! Jaken-sama swears at me all the time, so it seems like a normal thing!"  
  
He raised one ivory brow. "Jaken?"  
  
"Hai! He scolds Rin when she doesn't pay attention in Jaken-sama's lessons. I don't mean to, he's just really boring sometimes."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded lightly and turned, walking back to the clearing.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, is Rin in trouble?"  
  
"No. Jaken is."  
  
"'Kay!" She bounded off to change, her good mood picking back up.  
  
**  
  
Rin trudged back into the small clearing. Sesshoumaru was already atop Ah-Un, and Jaken was scrambling up the beast's side(and she noticed he was doing this with difficulty due to a severe black eye and what appeared to be a broken wrist). She jogged over and bowed low, her hair flopping over her head just as it had done when she was little. She spoke quietly, still sensing that Sesshoumaru-sama was a bit miffed with her.  
  
"The kimono fits very well. Please give Weaver-sama my thanks."  
  
With that, she clambered up and sat down behind the Taiyoukai, leaning against his armored back. With that, they set off.  
  
**  
  
About an hour later, Rin couldn't stop yawning. She was getting another "Weak spell" as she called them. She hated it.. Being exhausted over nothing, the constant dull ache in her heart, and -especially- hated it when her heart decided to flare up into that blinding white-hot pain. She hated that because it made Sesshoumaru-sama angry with her.. But what could she do? Her akaasan had warned her. It would hurt and hurt and hurt until she died. She had chose to stay. But now.. maybe..she could stay with Sesshoumaru-sama..but still get her heart "purified". She wondered briefly what her mother meant by "Your heart will guide you to him." How was her heart supposed to give her directions? She squinted her eyes tight, trying to remember her brief life close to the dragon. It was close to mountains, and there was a whole village..but it was a dead village. Only her and her family had lived there. They were traveling in another part of the country when the others were killed. But remembering mountains alone wouldn't help, there were mountain ranges all over Japan! The child shrugged, yawning loudly. She'd think about this later. She curled her knees up under her chin, nuzzling the soft fabric of the new kimono. She gazed at the scarlet scales of dragon under her eyes, speaking softly.  
  
"Looks just like Long Huang-di.."  
  
She felt the figure behind her stiffen momentarily, but it was gone as fast as it came. Perhaps it was her imagination.  
  
**  
  
'Looks just like Long Huang-di' replayed in Sesshoumaru's mind after the child took to slumbering. Well, it confirmed his thoughts of her having actually met the dragon.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Spider! This Sesshoumaru wishes to speak with you."  
  
The eight-legged seamstress poked her head out from the back room, blinking in confusion at the sudden intruder in her home.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama? What brings you here? Not another tag-a-long I hope- Joking, joking!" she added when she noticed the red tint in his eyes at her last comment. "My goodness! Where did your sleeve go? Give me that, dear, I'll put another one on there for you. Really, I don't know what you do to rip your poor haori to pieces."  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced down at the empty hole in his haori before shrugging it off and handing it to the tutting spider. That hadn't been the intent of his visit, however, it didn't hurt to kill two toads with one stone.  
  
"That wasn't the intent of my visit, woman. I wish to know of someone."  
  
The spider turned from her work with a wide toothy grin.  
  
"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama! You came to just the right place, you know! Who do you want to know about? I've heard all sorts of things lately! Oh, by the way, the latest on the grapevine in the Inu Youkai world has it, that Fujiko-you know her, your second cousin, I think?-ANYway, I heard she just became mated to a Neko Youkai! Can you -believe- it?! A dog and cat! It's just not -right-!! Oh, and one named Minoru, I don't think you're related to him, he.."  
  
One of Sesshoumaru's elegant eyebrows twitched irritably at the rambling weaver. 'What does this spider think, that we Inu Youkai are a bunch of inbred fools?'  
  
She went on for a few more seconds before he finally stopped her.  
  
"SPIDER!"  
  
"And he-nani?"  
  
"I did not come here to listen to your silly gossip. I wish to know if you've heard of one called Long Huang-di."  
  
The weaver clicked her feet against the floor and mumbled to herself, as if searching folders in her memory.  
  
"Long Huang-di.that's Chinese. "Long" means "Dragon". Huang-di is.."emperor", I believe. Yes, that's correct, Emperor Dragon. The Emperor Dragon.ah, yes! I know of him. The local dragons refer to him as the "Father". All dragons are descended from him. I believe he's living in Japan right now, too. Ah, that's right, in the Southern Lands. He sleeps most of the time, I suppose out of boredom. He used to have a whole legion of Mikos and Bouzus that served him, but I believe they all died out in the last hundred years. Partly due to him taking a sacrificial child from among them every five years. I guess the fool thought humans multiplied like bunnies. I'm not quite sure what he looks like, unfortunately. But I know he is extremely powerful. Looks upon all us Youkai as if we're mere insects. Insects! BUGS!" The weaver threw her two front legs into the air, twittering angrily. "I don't see how one who sleeps so much could have an ounce of power. ANYway, that is all I know. Oh, by the way, how is that little human of yours doing? I suspect she needs a new outfit by now. Human children grow like weeds, you know! How about a kimono this time instead of a yukata? They're just as durable, and any little girl would love to feel like a princess in a genuine kimono. Made better than the human emperor's clothes, I guarantee you! I'll get right to it!" She handed Sesshoumaru back his haori, which appeared good as new, as if it had never been worn before. She had to admit, she had talent..despite her wasted energies in gossip.  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
So that was that. If he was to get rid of this menace, he would have to not only leave his territory unguarded, but he would have to travel in the opposite direction of Naraku.  
  
'Naraku..'  
  
His temper flared at this, his eyes burning crimson. Would he really be willing to leave that scumbag in the hands of the hanyou? To chase after a silly dragon for a -human-?  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama.."  
  
The crimson drained from the Youkai's eyes as he glanced over his shoulder at the slumbering child. She was frowning about something, mumbling quietly.  
  
"Just a little rest, Sesshoumaru-sama?..Rin'll feel better soon, I promise..onegai.."  
  
She scrunched her face up for a moment, before it fell slack as her dream shifted to another plot. He would go..go for her. Sesshoumaru growled in his throat as he listened to himself. This was nonsense..utter nonsense. But then again..if he had to wake up one more night to her anguished screaming, -he- would certainly go mad. A pup should not suffer that way, and no one has the right to make one.  
  
"..Ah-Un."  
  
The beast stopped and both head swiveled to look at their master. He had never addressed them by Rin's pet name before.  
  
"Fly due south. I have matters to attend to in that direction."  
  
Ah-Un blinked in unison, both clearly confused. North, now south? They took the air immediately, flipping around in the indicated direction.  
  
'Brother..do -not- let that hanyou slip through your unworthy fingers. I won't be there to kill him for you.'  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
YAY!!!!!! I'm sooooooooo sorry I didn't update all summer!!!!!!!! I've had this chapter written since May or earlier, but I just didn't feel like typing it all up. x_x It's a real pain. Thank you to everyone who kept reviewing!!!! I try my best. I wouldn't have typed it up and I hadn't of kept getting random reviews, urging me on. ^^;;; I noticed that some of my terms aren't being very consistent through the chapters, like referring the Sesshoumaru's fluffy thing as a pelt and a tail. I'll pay more attention from now on. Oh, and to one of the reviewers..I highly doubt Inuyasha-gumi will even make an appearance in this fic, so no, no Sesshoumaru and Kagome pairing. Besides, I hate that couple. -_-()  
  
And I apologize, too, for the lack of plot movement in this chapter. I'll try harder next time. Oh yes, I can't forget!!!! Weaver-san the spider belongs to EvilAsianGenius, and you can find her fic "A New Kimono For Rin" alll over the net. So just look for it. ( VERY good!!! Go look! Now! You're done with my fic! So review, and go find hers!  
  
And thank you Penguin for correcting my grammatical and spelling errors. (  
  
~Kibi 


End file.
